godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MatthewOne
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User talk:Michael Morningstar! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! DipsonDP (talk) 09:22, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Jormungandr's wiki page and other pages in general. Please can you not edit a page without first being completely thorough and sure about the information you are changing. If you had actually read the whole page, including the trivia section, you would have noticed that someone quoted the fact that Jormungandr's mural/shrine does indeed say he is the son of Loki and Angrboda. Here is an imgur image of the mural with the Elder Futhark translated: https://i.imgur.com/82angdl.jpg Next time, could you please be sure to read the whole page and double check that you are not in fact removing canon lore. The reason why the admins left the page alone is because it is correct. Please don't take it upon yourself to do their duties for them. EvasiveAction (talk) 07:19, August 02, 2018 The Mural reference was already on the page. As I said previously, the reference to the mural was already part of the trivia section before you edited the page "His Shrine identifies him as the son of Loki and Angrboda". Anyone was free to scroll down and see it and if they were still unsure, they could have gone to the mural themselves to transalte it. You didn't read the page. EvasiveAction (talk) 21:35, 02 August 2018 How can "anyone" translate it themselves? Most won't understand nor bother translating, translate software isn't accurate anyway. That's what caused the confusion - using no reference to know it's the truth. MatthewOne (talk) 01:54, August 3, 2018 (UTC) ... There would be no confusion if you simply read the page or even the pages edit history. The trivia said that his mural showed he was indeed the child of Loki and that is all that needs to be said. And yes "anyone" can translate the runes if they really want to. SMS use a heavily simplified version of Elder Futhark and so it is quite easy to translate with just a simple rune book. Translation software is notorious for not always being 100% accurate you are correct, however the translations for this particular sentence are quite clear even among those. It is always "Loki's and Angrboda's son." Once again; please do not take it upon yourself to start editing out information that you may think is not correct, when it in fact is. If you honestly care that much and are not lazy, then be thorough and make sure you have exhausted all avaliable resources, which includes either asking someone who knows how to read Elder Futhark or translating the runes yourself instead of just assuming its incorrect and editing it out. We do not need to discuss this any further. Closing remarks are the same; don't remove information without double checking that it's not correct. EvasiveAction (talk) 6:33, 03 August, 2018 Look, I don't have time for your "I'm right, you are wrong". What I'm talking about here is a reference to prove Loki was his father. I did read and found nothing to PROVE it. Which is why I made the edit. Here's my closing remarks: It ain't my fault if it's something you don't do. MatthewOne (talk) 03:10, August 4, 2018 (UTC) Jörmungandr Talk page Please stop removing and editing other comments on the talk page for Jörmungandr. I'll be putting it back to the way it was originally before all this with all the comments. Next person to remove another user's comments will receive a 3-day block. Both User:EvasiveAction and User:MatthewOne is receiving this warning. Contact me on my talk page if you have questions and I'll do my best. Vertend (talk) 07:43, August 24, 2018 (UTC)